


The Prodigal Returns

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [84]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert has returned from searching for lost Potentials.  He’s not the only one who’s glad of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prodigal Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published September 29, 2005
> 
> Takes place after the events of Knowing Where You Stand and immediately preceding the episode Get It Done. This one’s all for Mydeira. She needed smut, apparently. Some people have one track minds . . .

Joyce’s mouth opened beneath Giles’ demand as he crushed her to him, his hands mapping the narrow curves of her back, the coarse waves of her hair, reacquainting himself with her much loved body. Another presence crowded in, and he reached up to curl his arm around Ethan’s neck, jerking him close to capture his mouth with the same greedy wonder, rejoicing when Ethan pushed back, fingers tangling in Giles’ hair to trap him closer. Joyce’s warm breath caressed his ear as she began tugging his shirt out of his trousers, and he risked the sting of Ethan’s grip to turn and slant his mouth over hers again. “God, I missed you,” he breathed into her mouth.

“Missed you, too,” she breathed between short, brutal kisses. “Missed you so much.”

He went back to delve into Ethan’s mouth again. “Think I even missed you.”

Ethan punished him long and hard before pulling back, his eyes dark with passion and humor. “You just missed all the blow jobs.”

Giles craned his neck to nip at his lover’s ear. “I missed giving them, too.”

Ethan’s breath hitched, and a moment later his hand slid over the front of Giles’ trousers, thumb toying with the button. “We can take care of that.”

Giles didn’t care that the children could walk in at any moment, catching the three of them here in Joyce’s living room doing immoral, unspeakable and possibly illegal things to each other. He didn’t care that he had just flown in from Indonesia the day before and should be exhausted. Nothing mattered to him at the moment but these two people, both held so tight against him, reminding him why he did this, what made the fight worth fighting. “Let’s take this upstairs, before I take you both right here.”

Ethan chuckled, but Joyce was already pulling away, drawing them with her towards the stairs. There would be no hiding what they were doing from the others, not with Giles’ shirt cast over the banister, Ethan’s shoes tumbled on the stairs, Joyce’s slacks in the hall. Giles didn’t care.

Joyce was down to her bra and panties by the time they hit the bedroom, and was quickly struggling out of those as Giles finished the work Ethan had begun on his trousers, skinning them and his drawers down without taking his eyes off of her. He stepped out of them, letting the momentum carry him forward into her, tumbling her onto the bed as the first ecstatic electricity of bare skin drowned out all other sensation. He kissed her, savoring the too-long absent feel of her beneath him. She seemed to feel it, too, lifting her long legs up around his thighs as she squirmed against him. He shifted his hips and with one sure stroke buried himself in her.

“Oh, thank god!” Her cry overcame his own deep groan of relief. Unable to focus, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, just holding her close, surrounded and comforted by her. This was what coming home felt like.

But something was missing. He turned his head as Joyce continued caressing his shoulders and head, scattering fervent kisses over his crown. “Ethan?”

Warm, satiny hands coasted over his back. “I’m right here, Rupert,” he assured Giles softly, his voice low and surprisingly rough. He leaned closer, and Giles felt the comforting expanse of Ethan’s torso against his skin as Ethan lipped at his ear. “Think I’m going to let her have you to herself after all this time?”

“Don’t wait. I need you.” It was so easy to admit that now, to make himself that vulnerable.

Ethan’s mouth moved down the sensitive flesh on the back of Giles’ neck. “Make love to our girl. I’ll take care of you.”

He turned his head just as Joyce lifted her hand to cup his cheek, her eyes shining darkly. “Make love to me, Rupert. I missed you so much.”

Lowering his head, Giles kissed her again, this time in lingering slow exploration. When he slid his hips back, pulling his cock out of her with delicious friction, he felt her gasp of pleasure suck the air from his own lungs. He pushed back in and she sighed, low and heavy, turning into a rich groan of satisfaction as he continued thrusting into her, holding to a slow, undulating rhythm through sheer dint of will.

Over the soft sounds of Joyce’s pleasure, he heard the bedside table drawer open and close, making his whole body tighten in Pavlovian reaction. A moment later he felt the bed sag beneath him. Joyce untangled her legs, resting her feet on the bed to arch up into his thrusts. Then Ethan’s hand caressed his ass, making Giles jerk harder into Joyce and eliciting a small, surprised cry from her. He froze as Ethan began gently prodding the sensitive iris of muscle. “I’m ready,” Giles breathed, begged. “Don’t wait.”

Joyce held him, her hands moving in soothing, circular caresses, her thighs clenched against his comfortingly as Ethan guided his cock forward to allow the thick head to probe for entrance. Giles shifted, making Joyce gasp again, and was rewarded by the feel of full, rounded flesh seating itself. Ethan gripped Giles by the hips and levered himself forward to buy himself inch by agonizing, ecstatic inch in Giles’ ass.

There was no describing the sensation. He had made love with women and with men before, but it never had felt like this. This perfect combination of male and female, soft and hard, both found perfect balance within him when they were like this. He wasn’t afraid of it anymore. He needed it now. Needed it to keep living. Needed it to keep fighting.

He pushed forward, feeling his balls press against the soft curve of Joyce’s ass as Ethan’s cock retreated, only to sink back as Giles shifted back again. They let him set the pace, Joyce’s blunt nails in his shoulders and Ethan’s fingers digging into his hips encouraging him to move faster and more fiercely until the three of them pounded into each other in well-choreographed syncopation, groaning and cursing and keening a harmony of ecstasy in encouragement.

It was no surprise when Giles came first. He was more surprised that he had held out as long as he had. The combination of friction and pressure and sound, the slick slide of their sweat-sheened bodies, the loneliness he had felt for too long now, finally broke over him and he exploded, pumping thrust after thrust of thunderous orgasm into Joyce’s clutching quim. Her hips bucked erratically under him, her hands scoring into his back. Ethan never stopped, chanting a slow, steady cadence of curses as he maintained the pounding rhythm. The soft slam of their balls crashing into each other with each thrust was its own ecstasy. Giles felt Ethan’s rising, tightening until Ethan swore a low, “Oh, god!” and jerked Giles’ ass back against his hips as he came just as hard as they had.

Ethan was the first to collapse onto the bed, withdrawing gingerly before flopping onto the pillows, his arm still draped around Giles’ waist. Giles looked down into Joyce’s ecstasy-hooded eyes, kissing her gently as he pulled out of her to settle between them. Ethan nestled close against Giles’ back, reaching over to gently fondle Joyce’s hair before letting his arm fall over the both of them possessively.

“Have I mentioned how glad I am to have you home?” Joyce said, smiling as she trailed her fingers down along his jaw. Not giving him the chance to respond, she leaned forward to kiss him again. But this wasn’t a sated, languid caress. He could feel the slight tension in her jaw and the restrained demand as her mouth opened and closed over his. The response of a woman who had had her appetizer and was ready for the main course.

He was ready to feed her, his own body responding to her need. “I’m getting that feeling.” His hand curled up into the familiar tangle of her hair, holding her still as he assaulted her mouth.

She pulled away to trail her lips down along his throat and over his chest. “And you’re staying this time?” It wasn’t a request.

“I’m staying.” Her mouth on his skin sent need firing through him. He fought the urge to guide her head as she traveled over his chest, stimulating the fine hairs before tonguing at his hardening nipples. “I found a few other Watchers,” he hissed in pleasure. “They’re going to take over the search. I was needed here. I needed to be here.”

She looked up at him. “We need you here.”

The intensity of her words was euphoric.

A warm brush of male lips on his shoulder presaged Ethan pulling back slowly. Giles craned his head to see Ethan rising from the bed. “Where are you going?”

“To clean up,” he replied benignly. “There looks to be more pleasure, and I’d like a share in it.” He leaned over to glide a spare kiss over Giles’ mouth. “Enjoy the lady’s comforts, Ripper. You can survive without me for a little while.”

“Hurry back,” he demanded, well aware of Joyce’s progress down over his stomach.

Ethan paused in the bathroom door. “You won’t even notice I’m gone.”

Joyce took advantage of his distraction to push Giles over on his back, straddling his thigh to nuzzle against his burgeoning cock. “I’m starting to feel neglected here.”

“Believe me, my dear, I am well aware of your presence.” He shifted his hand and the heavy swell of her breast weighted into his hand. “I got through many a lonely night imagining all the delightful things I would do next time I saw you.”

“Mmm,” she purred, brushing the down of her cheek against his cock held lovingly in her hand. “You say the nicest things.” She turned her head to place a moist, suctioning kiss on the head of it.

He couldn’t help arching up into it, his head rolling back against the pillow as his hands came down heavily on her shoulders. Not that she was going anywhere, the curve of her breasts stroking against his thighs as she settled in more comfortably to begin working his head with the fine point of her tongue. With exquisite care, she traced the pronounced ridge, stopping to worry at the sensitive peak of the frenulum until he wanted to scream in frustration. And then just as deliberately she closed her supple mouth over the cap, her tongue making luxurious passes over its circumference.

Even as he reveled in the sensation of soft mouth on rapidly hardening flesh, a detached part of him noted that her technique had changed somewhat, become more evocative with hints of manipulation. She had probably picked it up in the last few months of being solely with Ethan. There was definitely a feel of him to it. The image of Joyce on her knees with Ethan’s cock in her mouth as he instructed her in the proper way to give head almost made him come.

“God, you’re gorgeous when you’re desperate.”

He twisted his head to see the object of his brief fantasy leaning in the bathroom door, arms crossed over his chest, cock already rising in response to the picture they made.

Joyce lifted her head with a twitch that threw her hair back over her shoulder, her hands never easing their play with his balls and shaft. “Don’t be petty,” she chided with mock severity. “He’s always gorgeous and you know it.”

Ethan’s eyes didn’t shift from Giles’ face, although something in his expression softened. “Yes, he truly is.”

The ease of the admission reminded him of their youth, and the ease with which they had expressed admiration for each other’s lithe, virile bodies. Ethan was no less virile now for all the softness time had added to his lean lines. Suddenly Giles found his pleasure incomplete. “Come here,” he commanded.

Surprisingly, Ethan didn’t question. Instead he sauntered over to kneel on the bed, crawling the last few feet to relax on his heels near Giles. Giles glanced down to see Joyce watching him, her eyes avid as her beautiful mouth shaped itself around his glans. He reached out to cup Ethan’s testicles, enjoying the faint hum the gesture elicited. His other hand came into play to wrap around Ethan’s shaft, part caress and part lever, pulling Ethan back onto his knees so that his cock was now closer to Giles’ face. Giles craned his neck, careful not to dislodge Joyce, and tongued his lover into his mouth.

Ethan’s hiss matched Joyce’s sigh at the first penetration. Giles didn’t have the finesse at the moment for the artful seduction she was making of his blow. Instead, he went for unrestrained enthusiasm, sucking down as much of Ethan’s length as he could before drawing back, making a pulling vacuum of his mouth. Because of the awkward angle, he couldn’t go as fast or as deep as he wanted. But Ethan seemed to understand. Resting his hand on Giles’ head in benediction, he said quietly, “Let me.”

Giles nodded, surrendering.

Ethan began slowly, rocking his hips back and forth between Giles’ tightly held lips. Giles kept still, letting his tongue do the work of pleasuring while his hands toyed lovingly with Ethan’s sac and the flat curve of his ass. Ethan began moving faster, matching the pace Joyce set as she went down on him, and the whole thing began to take on an almost surreal quality, almost as though he were blowing himself. The pleasure of giving and receiving at the same time welled up in him, compounded by the wet moans of pleasure Joyce made and the musky, masculine scent of Ethan. Orgasm rose up within him, prepared to wash over him in blissful oblivion.

At the last instant, he ripped himself away to collapse panting on the bedding, blocking out Ethan’s curse and Joyce’s whimpering as he fought to regain control of himself.

When Joyce crawled up his body, rubbing blatantly against him every inch of the way, he knew what she intended. “Not yet,” he murmured as she got to his mouth, but kissed her with a fierce desperation that revealed the depth of his need. He indulged briefly in the slide of his cock across the thickly pooled dampness of her slit before rising up, turning her in his arms to push her towards Ethan. “Him first.”

Ethan didn’t hesitate, his fingers digging into her haunches as he drew her close enough to straddle him, probing surely for entrance. Joyce’s soft cry told Giles the instant they joined before Ethan guided her into a quickly frenzied ride.

Giles rose from the bed and circled to the far nightstand, reaching in for the tube of lubricant Ethan had used. All the while, he never took his eyes off of them. Joyce was draped artlessly over Ethan, her wanton passion making her skin livid. The corded muscles in Ethan’s limbs and ass stood out in relief with each thrust, making Giles want to trace them all, memorize them all over again. For the first time in months, the feel of his own hand on his cock was a pleasure as he slicked the cool gel on in anticipation of their next move.

Ethan looked up briefly. “You’re watching again.”

“I could watch the two of you for the rest of my life,” he admitted honestly.

Joyce curled her head under, looking back at him even as she continued thrusting against Ethan. “Come and be with us,” she insisted, offering out her hand.

He took it and let her draw him onto the bed behind her. Right where he wanted to be.

Moving closer, he nestled against her back, adjusting to the rolling flow of their lovemaking. She was aware of his intention, her gasps taking on an anticipatory flavor that only added to his arousal. Brushing her hair back off her shoulder, he leaned in to murmur in her ear. “You know what’s coming, don’t you?” She nodded emphatically, her curls tickling along his neck. “And you want it, too, don’t you?”

Her steady pace faltered as she sagged back against him. “Oh, god, yes.”

He nuzzled against her hair. “God, you’re magnificent, did you know that? No one has ever made me feel the way you do.”

“No one?” Ethan’s smug, erratic voice intruded. “Not even me?

Giles looked up into Ethan’s face, a roil of passion, humor and empathy playing there. “No,” he reached out and wrapped his hand around Ethan’s neck. “You make me feel something else entirely.” With that, Giles dragged him closer, crushing Joyce between them as he demonstrated those feelings, letting out some of the aggression he normally kept so tightly reigned in to punish Ethan’s mouth, drawing a pleased groan from him as well.

Joyce butted her cheek against his, working her way between them. Giles broke off the kiss to turn and capture her mouth as well, the awkward crane of their necks no hindrance. He shifted, his right hand now guiding his cock to where Ethan held her cheeks open for him. She pulled away from Giles to rest her forehead against Ethan’s shoulder and arched her back, opening to him more. He found the tight, familiar entrance and with one hand on Ethan’s hip drew the two of them back onto him.

She was an ecstasy of warmth and friction, made all the tighter by Ethan’s presence. As he pushed in, he could almost feel the veins on Ethan’s cock through the thin membrane separating them. She was panting heavily now, her body twitching between them in her eagerness to move. He studied Ethan’s eyes and felt a flash of communion there as they shared the sanctity of her flesh again for the first time in too long, coming together with her in a way they never could have alone. They didn’t say the words. They didn’t need to. The feelings were just as powerful for all that they were unspoken. Then Ethan nodded slightly.

Giles turned his head again, still watching Ethan. “What do you want, Joyce?”

“Fuck me,” she begged. “Please, oh god, please fuck me, Rupert!”

He slid back and slammed into her.

Her scream of pleasure was euphoric, almost as good as the feel of Ethan’s cock sliding back against his as he did the same thing to her quim, making her cry out again. They set a fast, forceful rhythm, pounding into her mercilessly as she keened her joy. She was exquisite, writhing between them, cursing and praying and begging as they fucked her and made love to her all at once.

Giles cried out as Joyce came, the force of her muscles clamping around him just shy of actual pain. A moment later, he felt the sharp jolts along Ethan’s cock signaling his orgasm. Giles released all the tight control holding him back and with one last stroke came as well, pumping stream after stream with guttural, animal grunts.

They came down holding each other, still connected and kneeling together, too tired to move, content just to remain like this. Unsurprisingly, it was Ethan who spoke first. “We could at least lie down,” he said, sounding somewhat petulant.

“I like it like this,” Joyce insisted, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

He stroked her hair affectionately. “That’s because you aren’t supporting the weight of two people on your bent legs.”

“Oh, fine,” she said, adding an exaggerated sigh for effect. Then she bucked hard, surprising Giles and sending them all tumbling to the pillows, Giles’ cock forced out of the comfort of her anus with an almost audible pop. “Happy now?”

“Ecstatic.” Ethan stretched his legs out before winding through hers to hook his ankle around Giles’. “Next time you can be on the bottom of that pretty little contortion.”

“Can’t.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Wrong equipment.”

The look he returned was almost menacing. “I can change that.”

She shimmied, rubbing her breasts and thighs against him in what Giles suspected were all too appealing ways. “But you like the equipment I have.”

Ethan chuckled. “That I do.”

“You know,” Giles glared at him over her shoulder, “when I left, Joyce was a cultured, refined, civilized lady.”

She snorted.

“My, what fantasy have you been living in all these months? Our girl is a wicked, wanton woman and you know it. I had nothing to do with it.”

“Well,” Joyce interceded. “Except for the nude beach.”

“Nude beach?” Giles asked in surprise.

“Oh, I suppose I must cop to that,” Ethan admitted.

“What nude beach?”

“Suppose?” Joyce sounded indignant, ignoring Giles’ question. “You shanghaied me!”

“I hardly made you get naked though, did I?” Ethan sounded more amused than defensive.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Frustrated at being shut out, Giles pulled Joyce away, shifting her so that he was between her and Ethan. “Now,” he loomed over her, demanding her complete attention, “you _will_ tell me about this nude beach.”

Startled for a moment, her expression turned innocent. “All you had to do was ask,” she said, lifting her head for a quick kiss.

“Really, Rupert,” Ethan conformed his long body along Giles’ back, propping his chin on Giles’ shoulder. “Must you make everything such a drama?”

It felt good to be home.

 

 

Buffy pressed back the flood of girls trying to mash their way through the front door. “Just,” she waved them down, “just hang on a sec. You don’t want to walk in on them. Trust me.”

“What she said.” Dawn shuddered, but with a half smile on her face.

Buffy stepped into the foyer. “Guys, we’re home.” There was no answer, so she stepped into the dining room to peer into the kitchen. “Mom?” She went to the living room. “Giles?”

It wasn’t until she turned back that she saw the shirt hanging over the banister. She picked it up, fingering the fabric thoughtfully. When she glanced up the stairs, she saw Ethan’s shoes tumbled haphazardly on the steps. Her eyes continued up to fix on the ceiling where her mother’s bedroom was.

“Buffy?” Dawn called from the doorway, breaking her reverie. With one last glance upward, Buffy hung the shirt on the newel post and went back to the door, stopping to grab Mom’s wallet out of her purse.

“What do you guys say to pizza and a movie?”


End file.
